The present invention relates to provisioning of cloud services, and more specifically, to traffic engineering of cloud services.
In general, cloud computing refers to server-based computing that allows users to interact with server resources using a variety of devices.
Recently, more and more enterprises are moving their existing services from their enterprise networks to cloud based networks and relying on cloud based networks for new services. As a result, enterprise networks are experiencing increasing incoming network traffic from the cloud based networks and the ability to control incoming traffic has become important. However, existing systems do not provide operators of enterprise networks with the ability to sufficiently control incoming traffic from cloud based networks. Rather, the cloud based networks are generally in control of the rate and manner in which data is sent from the cloud based network to the enterprise networks. Operators currently use ad-hoc solutions based on the Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) to control incoming traffic. However, this protocol was not designed for this purposes, and current solutions are therefore error-prone, vulnerable to instabilities and with unpredictable outcomes.